


John’s Gift

by DirkyStrider16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkyStrider16/pseuds/DirkyStrider16
Summary: John finally finds the perfect gift for his mate who’s never enjoyed Christmas.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert
Kudos: 17





	John’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Disasters/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I’m so sorry it’s late and I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it’s not that great, I don’t do much writing but ily

When the holidays rolled around Bro was usually less than thrilled for the whole season. In general, he never grew up being big into the celebration of the holidays and that stuck with him as he grew up and eventually got into a relationship. His mate was John, they had been together for going on four years now and their bond they shared was strong and healthy between them. While Bro never cared for the Christmas season, let alone the holiday, John loved everything to do with it. The only thing that helped Bro get a little bit more into the spirit was knowing how excited John got to have the full holiday experience every year. 

Of course, John’s anticipation began to grow on the week leading up to Thanksgiving. It seemed liked before the turkey was even done being carved John was starting to lug out boxes of Christmas decorations to put up around their house. As much as Dirk wished they could bypass the big ordeal that was Christmas, he couldn’t even start to imagine how much it could hurt John if he suggested they skip it. Instead, he helped John bring all of the bins stuffed full of Christmas stuff upstairs from the basement. The green and red plastic bins were quickly stacking up on the dining room table and led to a tower that was glorious in John’s eyes. John pulled the first bin off of the table and pulled the lid open flashing a smile up at Bro as he pulled out the tree skirt and a box of ornaments. 

“We’ll have to put these to the side for now, obviously, but we could probably go find a really good looking tree if we go tomorrow,” John said a little bounce in his movements as he tried to pull Bro up to his excitement levels.

“Do ya really think goin’ tomorrow is necessary? Feel like we might not even be able ta find anywhere sellin’ a fresh tree yet,” Bro reminded softly as he moved to sit on the floor next to John looking into the box in front of them. 

“Come on Dirk, my family has always gone the day after Thanksgiving. That’s when the best trees are out and I want to get a really full one this year.” John’s tone showed that he was firm about the fact they needed to go tomorrow, and so Bro just gave a nod and a soft smile. 

“You’d know best babe, tomorrow it is,” he leans forward to press a kiss against John’s lips and gives a soft hum before he pulled away again and stood to start opening more of the bins they now had littering the kitchen.   
The night seemed to drag on for Bro, unpacking bins and sorting through decorations between shared kissed and glasses of egg nog that John had made sure they had in the fridge for them to enjoy. It was two in the morning when Bro walked into the living room to find John passed out on the couch, a ceramic snowman still in his hand. A smile quickly found its way onto Bro’s face as he looked at his mate and he put down the string of garland he had been holding to walk closer and gather the smaller boy up into his arms. It didn’t take much strength for Bro to carry John to their room, laying him on the bed and taking the showman from his hand to place it on the nightstand next to him. After checking all doors were locked and lights were off for the night Bro came back into the room and laid next to John cuddling close to him. 

The morning came far too early for Bro’s liking but he didn’t mind much considering he was woken up with sweet kisses being pressed to his lips. Them getting the tree didn’t take long and then they found themselves back at home setting getting everything situated. As Bro dug through the bin he found a fake mistletoe plant that John always had him hang between the living room and kitchen, and with a smirk he brought it to the entryway holding it above his head and calling out his mate’s name. When John’s name was called out he looked over and couldn’t deny the smile that took over his face as Bro seemed to be enjoying something that he usually would just roll his eyes at. Quickly, he made his way over and pressed close so that they could share a sweet kiss under the mistletoe pulling away with an even wider smile as he beamed up at Dirk with his bright blue eyes.

“Thank you, Dirk.”

“For what?”

“For doing all this Christmas stuff with me, I know you don’t like it.”

“It makes you happy though, and I like that even more than I dislike Christmas time.” John smiled wider at that and brought him in for another kiss, holding Dirk closer to himself as he did. 

Next, came the big hurdle that John encountered, what gift he could give to Dirk that would put him in the holiday mood. John spent the better part of the month brainstorming and thinking about what he could possibly gift his mate for Christmas, and then it hit him. The best gift for Dirk would be something that truly no one else could give him, thus hatched John’s master plan for Christmas. 

The boxes were put together carefully and the three gifts from John under the tree were numbered in the order in which Bro was meant to open them. The closer Christmas grew the more butterflies it felt like were taking up residence in John’s stomach because while he was confident that Bro would like his gifts he didn’t know for sure what reaction he’d get from his mate.   
After what felt like ages, Christmas Eve had arrived and John was ready to have Bro open the gifts he’s gotten him. After they’d eaten dinner and the kitchen was cleaned they’d settled down cuddling on the couch when John shifted slightly to look up at Bro with a small smile.   
“Can we open gifts? Or at least will you open your gifts? I want you to see what I got for you,” John asks and Bro raises his brow slightly before he gave a smile in response. 

“Sure, let’s see what ya got for me.” John stood from the sofa and grabbed the boxes bringing them over and, after checking the labels, handed the first one to Bro. 

“Okay, it’s a three part gift, so open this one first so they make more sense.” 

Bro complied and pulled open the small jewelry sized box to look into it and found something wrapped in tissue paper. Opening the tissue revealed four polaroid pictures of John’s tasteful nudes that he took just for Christmas including cute new bows wrapped around John. The finally picture though showed John bent over the bed holding his ass cheeks spread open to reveal an orange glass butt plug. A soft blush was on John’s cheeks as Bro looked at the pictures and he chewed his lip trying to gauge his reaction. “Well, what do you think?” John asks Bro having been quiet for far too long for his liking. 

“What do I think? These are hot as hell and I’m ready ta see what else is in those boxes if this was part one,” he says and it makes John smile as he hands him the second box. It’s quickly opened and looking inside Bro finds a sturdy length of new rope for them wrapped up with a bow. 

“I’d say you planned quite the fun night for us,” Bro says and places the rope to the side eyeing the last box, “do I get to open that one now? See all of what you had in mind for us?” He asks and with a nod John hands over the last box. This box when opened sat a baby blue rabbit vibrator with a wireless remote control. Bro grinned as he pulled it from the box and looked over at John, “Well I’d say we get these put to good use. Where’s that pretty butt plug from the picture though?” He asked already knowing the answer but enjoying the way it made John look away from him and rub at the back of his neck. 

“Oh, well I thought that gift was best left wrapped until we put the others to use, ya know,” he said and peeked a look back up at Bro which made a soft snort leave the Alpha and he stood from the couch grabbing the rope, vibrator, and remote. “Come on babe, let’s go use our new toys,” Bro says and reaches a hand out to help John off the ground and pulling him into a close kiss before leading him towards the bedroom. Once in the room, Bro set down the gifts before turning and pressing John’s back against the wall behind him as he brought his head down to press his lips against John’s again. When the omega’s back hit the wall a gasp left him but it was quickly silenced as his lips were caught up in the kiss from his mate. As nice as the kiss was, Bro’s lips were all too quickly traveling, moving to leave open mouth kisses along his jaw and then his neck including passing over the mate mark on his neck. The strong Alpha hands moved to slip under John’s sweater pulling it up and over his head so he could run his hands over the smooth skin of his chest. 

“Get those pants and anything else you’re wearin’ off and then we’ll put some of our fun gifts to good use,” he instructed and all John could do was listen as he looked at Bro eyes wide with lust and and anticipation before it finally clicked what he was told and he stripped off the jeans he was wearing followed by the underwear underneath. 

“Like this?” The smaller boy asked a sickly amount of innocence in his voice and caught Dirk as he was pulling off his own shirt showing off his toned chest and then was pushing off his jeans and underwear taking a few steps closer to John. 

“That’s right hun, just like that. Now turn around and hold your hands behind your back.”

“Yes sir.”

Once John was positioned with his hands behind his back Bro grabbed the rope he’d been given and starts to tie John’s hands behind his back giving kisses to his shoulders and upper back as he made sure that his arms were secure. Bro walked back around to stand in font of John and pulled him into a kiss again humming against his lips softly as he let his hands rest on John’s hips. Reaching up, Bro took off his shades and knelt down on the ground in front of John looking up at him as he started to leave kisses and nips to the soft skin of his thighs coming closer to the lips he could already tell were going to be wet and sweet against his tongue. Hands came up to give a squeeze to John’s ass as Bro pulled him closer to himself so he could let his tongue move to lap against his lips. He looked up at John again as he let his tongue push farther past the lips and then moved up to make a circle around his clit. A load moan poured out from John’s mouth and his head tipped back as his hips jerked forward a bit to be closer to.his partner’s mouth. A small chuckle left Bro as the hips moved closer and one of his hands moved to hold onto his hip while the other dropped down to start rubbing at his lips and slowly pushing a finger In while Bro focused attention on licking and sucking John’s clit. 

More moans left the omega as he was eaten out and he looked down to meet Bro’s eyes again. “Oh god Dirk, that feels amazing,” he says hips grinding slightly to get more friction from the other. Bro didn’t stay down there for much longer before he pulled away and stood to pull John into another kiss letting his tongue quickly pass into his mouth so they could move together. 

“Down on your knees for me babe,” Bro said his voice deep as he did. Quickly, John did as he was told dropping to his knees in front of Bro and watching as Bro grabbed the rabbit vibrator and the remote. He knelt on the ground next to John and kissed him again as his hands rubbed at his wet lips before he could start to slide the vibrator into him enjoying the gasp that leaves him as he does. Dirk took a minute to move it and and out, pumping it into him a few times as he sucked a dark mark onto John’s neck. Soft and airy moans left John until Bro turned on the toy which made a pornographic moan leave John as he ground his his down again looking up at his mate. 

“Fuck Bro, that feels so good. Please, turn it up higher, I’ve been so good,” he begs and Bro silences him with another kiss as he turns the vibrator up to a higher setting as John asked him to. A louder moan leaves John and he gasps as his back gives a small arch forward. Bro stands and walks to be behind John where he kneels again and places his hands on John’s hips again pressing his body close to John’s letting his cock rub against the plump ass cheeks of the other. “Lean over now and let me see that pretty plug you put in for me,” Bro whispers to him reaching around to fuck him with the vibrator again. With a soft whine John leaned over and Bro spread his ass cheeks to see the plug from the pictures before. Dirk grabbed ahold of the plug and once he got a good grip he pulled gently and started to pull the plug out before pushing it back in with a moan. “Ya look so damn amazing John. Can’t wait to fuck you until you’re completely full,” Bro says and presses his hips close again so he can grind against his ass softly. 

Turning it off, Bro pulled the vibrator out earning a needy sounding whine from John, his hips moving back in an attempt to be filled again. A chuckle left Bro as he rubbed the head of his dick against John’s lips before he used his free hand to hold John’s hip as he thrusted forward with a throaty groan. “Jesus fuck you feel amazing,” Bro moaned as he thrusted forward enough for his pelvis to be touching John. He paused for just a moment listening to John’s whimpers and moans before he pulled back to thrust in again roughly. It didn’t take long for Bro to find a quick pace as he thrusted into John leaning over him to leave kisses and bites on his shoulders as his hips pounded into him. Bro grabbed ahold of the vibrator again and turned it on so he could press it to John’s clit giving out a moan again as he felt the vibrations against himself. John’s toes curled and back arched as he moved his own hips back meeting Dirk’s, his legs spreading a bit farther as he moaned out his partner’s name. Dirk gave another few thrusts lifting a leg so he could angle himself to perfectly hit John’s g-spot making him moan louder, fingers flexing behind his back as he cried out in pleasure as he came on Bro’s dick buried inside of him. Bro stilled in John for a moment as he turned off the vibrator and kissed at his shoulders again. “Mm you did so good John, you felt amazing.” Bro said letting his hips grind against John until he calmed down just a bit at which point Bro started up again with slower but deeper thrusts giving soft moans of John’s name. 

After another minute or so of thrusting Bro breathing was heavier and he held John’s hips flush against his as he came inside of him with a louder moan. Panting, Bro reached out to start untying John’s arms and helping him to sit up bringing him in for another kiss, holding him close to himself for a moment before he stood. Bro got them a rag starting to clean them up and John watched Bro, a pleased and tired look on his face. “I hope that this gift was okay this year,” John says with a smile that makes Bro give a laugh. 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas gift.”

“Does that mean you actually enjoyed Christmas?” John asks smirking. 

“This was the best Christmas I’ve ever celebrated, can’t wait for next year,” Bro says kissing him again and holding him close to himself.


End file.
